<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Искры by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025169">Искры</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020'>fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0'>z_i0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, M/M, PWP, Romance, UST / Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Олли терпеть не может инспектора Харди.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy/Olly Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Искры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн первого сезона</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они друг друга терпеть не могут. Харди слишком принципиален, Олли — тоже. Между ними искрит так, что кажется: воздух сейчас вспыхнет, взорвется от накопившейся злости, раздражения и непонимания.</p><p>Олли не против. Пусть бы вспыхнуло. Сжигающее все пламя рано или поздно вырвется из-под контроля. Прижать Харди к стене. Просунуть колено между его бедер. Коснуться его губ — не поцеловать, нет, скорее даже укусить. Чтобы вскрикнул. Чтобы перестал строить из себя равнодушного ублюдка. Или пусть строит, пусть сколько угодно строит, лишь бы позволил руке Олли расстегнуть брюки, лишь бы позволил сжать член. Олли уверен: равнодушный ублюдок Харди будет молча толкаться в его кулак. Он не скажет ни слова — ну и хуй с ним.</p><p>Олли немного завидует журналистке из Сэндбрука: она пытается разведать тайны Алека Харди куда дольше, чем сам Олли. Она наверняка рассчитывает на сенсацию. Олли заберет все себе. И сенсацию, и самого Харди. Он прекрасно видит, как Харди реагирует на журналистку. Раздражение. Безо всяких искр.</p><p>Олли ненавидит Алека Харди. За то, что тот никак не может найти убийцу Дэни. За то, что тот такой честный и благородный — особенно за это. Олли все интервью никак не мог решить, кого ему хочется уничтожить сильнее: самого Харди за его паршивое благородство или его жену, предавшую такого мужчину. Олли ненавидит Алека Харди так сильно, что догоняет его уже только на парковке. Он прижимает Харди к стене, втискивает колено между его бедер. И чувствует, как Харди кусает его в губы. Кусает — и ну хуй с ним. Тем более что сам Харди уже расстегивает на Олли брюки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>